


Season of the Witch

by Mystery_Lady



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Familiar!Percy, Familiar!Yamato, Hint of Protective Yamato, I'm Sorry That It's Super Short, Kitsunes and Alicorns Oh My!, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash, Witch!Nico, Witch!Taichi, my crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Lady/pseuds/Mystery_Lady
Summary: Taichi knew that his day was going to be interesting when he spots another witch in the same area as him and with the most unusual familiar he has ever seen...---A simple and short drabble where two witches and their uncommon familiars stumble across each other and are far too interested in each other to let the other one out of their sights.





	Season of the Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, here’s a drabble or fic of one of my (favorite) crossover ship: Taichi x Nico. I was bored and wanted to write about my crossover ship (because no one would so I have to do it myself since it’s considered a crack ship). 
> 
> And by the way, I'm a big Percico/Nicercy shipper but I can't help but indulge in my crack ship. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

* * *

 

Taichi felt eyes on him. He knew he was being watched but he didn’t feel threatened. He could guess that the person was either curious about him or was assessing him.

He could feel Yamato beside him, letting out a chirp of curiosity and slight wariness. He subtly pets his familiar - to reassure him or himself, he wasn’t sure - as he turns to the owner of the unflinching gaze.

When he looks, he made eye contact with a pair of brown eyes that were so dark, he briefly believed that they were black instead.

 _‘Witch! He’s a witch!’_ his mind screamed with certainty as he continues to stare at the other young man in front of him.

“Can I help you?” he asks, feeling the way Yamato presses himself against his side; protective and possessive. He wasn’t too worried, he knew that if the other man had ill intentions with him, he would have done so.

The question seems to have snapped the brunet out of his thoughts, blinking slowly as the large animal beside him nuzzles against his curls. He absentmindedly petted the large muzzle.

Taichi couldn’t help but stare at the brunet’s animal companion, the other witch’s familiar - it has to be - with surprise and awe. It’s not a usual sight to see a black alicorn…

“You have a nine-tailed fox as your animal guide?” the witch inquires with fascination, eyes wide and glittering.

Taichi blinks in surprise, “You can see Yamato’s true form?” he questions, placing a hand on his familiar’s side, the large creature twitching his tails in surprise.

“Yeah? I guess from the way you say it, what people see is a small, cute, and fluffy fox?”

Taichi smirks, “Pretty much, yeah,” he admits, snickering when he hears Yamato huff, “And I guess that people see a black horse instead of an alicorn right?”

“You can see Percy’s real form too?” the dark-haired witch questions, his tone shocked yet Taichi could sense a hint of contentment in his voice.

His familiar, Percy, neighs in excitement; rearing up and his wings flapping.

Taichi let’s out a short laugh, “Yeah, I can see him. He’s a handsome boy.”

“Don’t compliment him too much. It would go straight to his head and his ego would inflate.”

Percy responds to this claim by smacking his witch with his wing.

“Yamato is the same way.”

Yamato growls and gives his shoulder a quick but soft nip.

Taichi snickers, patting Yamato’s muzzle before looking at the brunet, “My name is Taichi by the way.”

“I’m Nico. I usually don’t talk to strangers but it’s not every day you see a witch with a nine-tailed fox.”

“Says the witch with an alicorn.”

Nico shrugs bashfully.

“Do you want to go to a cafe with me? I’ll admit, I’m curious about you.”

Taichi could see how Nico shuffles, seemingly thinking about his offer before he gives him a short nod.

“I’ll go… I’m curious about you too…” he admits almost shyly.

Taichi smiles brightly, “Great! Follow me, I think I saw one half an hour ago when I passed through here.” he says as he turns around and starts walking off, Yamato following him like his shadow.

Taichi didn’t need to turn around to see that Nico was following behind him, the sound of hooves on cobblestone was enough evidence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my little drabble and thank you for taking the time to read it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. ^_^


End file.
